1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to electrochemical sensors and more particularly to a multiple frequency method for operating electrochemical sensors.
2. State of Technology
The article, “Impedancemetric NOx Sensing Using YSZ Electrolyte and YSZ/Cr2O3 Composite Electrodes,” by L. Peter Martin, Leta Y. Woo, and Robert S. Glass, in Journal of The Electrochemical Society, 154 (3) J97-J104 (2007), provides the following state of technology information, “Increasingly stringent emissions regulations require the development of advanced gas sensors for a variety of applications. For example, compact, inexpensive sensors are needed for detection of regulated pollutants, including hydrocarbons (HC), CO, and NOx, in automotive exhaust. Because many emerging applications, particularly monitoring of automotive exhaust, involve operation in harsh environments, which can include high temperature and corrosive or chemically reactive conditions, ceramic oxide-based electrochemical sensors have received considerable interest.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,149 issued Apr. 23, 2003 to Yunzhi Gao et al for measuring NOx concentration provides the following state of technology information, “Emissions of NOx from internal combustion engines used mainly in automotive vehicles and from the combustion equipment of thermal power stations and plants are a cause of photochemical smog and acid rain, are harmful to the human respiratory system and represent a major source of global environmental pollution. For these reasons the detection of noxious gases such as NOx is a major concern and a gas sensor that contributes to a reduction in the size and cost of measurement equipment and that is usable in a variety of environments has been sought. In recent years much attention has been focused on all solid-state NOx sensors inserted directly into the exhaust gas of an automotive vehicle to sense the gases continuously, and results of related research have been reported.”